Far Away
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: OneShot Song Fan Fiction. Full Summary inside. You have been dead for three long painful years. I can’t believe it… You didn’t even accomplish your dream like you said you would.


"**Far Away"**

By ChaoticAngel774

Summary: He has been dead for three long painful years. I can't believe it… You didn't even accomplish your dream like you said you would. What happened back then is just driving me insane with guilt. Why did you do this to me! WHY!

Warning: This is a yaoi pairing so do not read if you hate yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Far Away" (Far Away by Nickelback)

_Italics _is the song

* * *

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes_

Both of us went through so much. Both of us misused and put through so much. You were scorned, and I was loved but had only one thing set upon my mind. Revenge and the eyes of my brother constantly plagued my mind. Nothing else had I ever thought about. Now, even though that dream was long accomplished, I don't think it was worth it. I miss you too much because you made it possible for my dream to come true, but my dream gave you something that shouldn't have happened.

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

For my dream, you had to die. Why did you take that blow for me? Why did you have to play hero? Why did you leave me here with this huge burden upon my shoulders that I couldn't get ride of? You're the only thing on my mind now.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Silent tears run down my face as I think about you once more. It's been three years since you've died. Still, to this day I remember exactly what happened this day three years ago.

**Flashback**

"I'LL KILL YOU," I screamed before preparing an attack to launch. However, I didn't get a chance as my brother attacked me. With a kunai in hand, Itachi, my own flesh and blood brother prepared to stab me in the heart. I couldn't move fast enough and my body was frozen. I closed my eyes shut in fear. No pain was felt, but the sound of the impact was heard. Slowly, I opened my eyes. All I could see was bright blonde hair in front of me before the body slumped to the ground dead. Next, all I could see was red.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

Why do horrible things always happen to you and me? Mostly you! You never did anything wrong… You never deserved this.

_  
And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_

Also, those so-called friends of yours. Well, they are scum. Only Tsunade, Ero-sennin, and Hinata were your friends. Everyone else, they are trash. They didn't even care about you. All of them just left you and forgot about you. I hate them…

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

I wish… I wish I could hear your voice again and feel your touch.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us_

I miss you so much. My heart aches for everything that reminds me of you. Almost everything reminds me of you. I try not to think, but it's so hard, and when I do think, all I think about is you. Why did you curse me before you left? Why did you do this to me?

_Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

I just want to know why! Why did you save me? What were you thinking when you ran to save me? Why did you take that deathblow? Why did you do this all for me? I thought you hated me.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

The sun never rises without you, and the night never ends. It's an endless darkness without you. I never see the light anymore. Only darkness can betray me now. But it won't because if it does, where will I go?

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Until the, I hope I will see those beautiful blue eyes, and your messy blond hair once again. I want to be by your side forever. I wish you were here by me now looking at this sunset.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you_

I hope you forgive me for what I am about to do… I know you'd hate me for this my blue-eyed angel, but I can't go on without you. I just can't… I need you here by my side… I never knew that until I lost you…

_  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

I fell off the cliff not daring to take my eyes of the sharp rocks that I would soon crash upon… I will end my life so I may be with you. I need to feel you in my arms once again…

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Naruto…" I whispered before darkness was seen a rock pierced through my stomach and heart.

* * *

**How did you like that? It's a SasukexNaruto pairing. I just came up with this just now. I hope you loved that and please review!**


End file.
